


For Monhalva

by Tr3nchc0at_R0d3nt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also kinda based off of RWBY, Gen, How Do I Tag, Idk what i'm doing, Kinda based off of Genshin Impact, These are my original ocs, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tr3nchc0at_R0d3nt/pseuds/Tr3nchc0at_R0d3nt
Summary: After realizing that General Major was hiding the fact that War was right at the doors of the City of Monhalva and was planning to evacuate to The Capital, that doesn't sit right with Domino. So she takes matters into her own hands.





	For Monhalva

"We can't keep doing this... The borders are going to fall and the Husk are going to get in..." General Major sighed. He looked down at the layout of the borders around Monhalva, and let out a shaky breath. "Isaac is going to get through, and he's going to destroy Monhalva and then move on to the other cities." General Major explained looking up at the council members. "I think its best that we retreat to the Capital now."

Domino peered her head inside the room, eavesdropping on the conversation. So he was going to just let Monhalva fall. Let it crumble like all the other cities. Rage boiled inside of her at the though of her home city laying waste to Issac and his forces. Immediately she stormed out and into the hallway with strong heavy footsteps. She bumped into Memori, almost shoving the Captian down. 

"Woah hey Domi, what's up?" 

"Shut up." And with that she stomped out of the Coucil's Headquarters.  


"So he's going to evacuate to The Capital... And leave us behind..." Ryker spoke aloud. Ozmer looked over at Sparrow who had gone suddenly silent after the news was spilled. He then glanced over at Domino who has her arms crossed with a scowl on her face. 

"Yes. His dumbass is going to leave Monhalva to crumble while he hides in the capital-"  
"Domino, calm down." 

Domino shot a glare at Cezar who stood there with his arms crossed. "Pardon?" She snapped.  
"You heard me. Calm down. If you let your anger get to the best of you then you might as well be as useless as Geneal Major." He responded with the same tone as Domino. She took a step forward, jabbing a finger at his chest and glaring up at him. "Listen here you icy bastard. I have every right to be mad and-" 

"Of course you do. I understand that, I am quite livid as well right now but I am not letting that get in my way. If you want to do something about the situation at hand I suggest taking matters into your own hands." He answered, looking down at her with a blank face.

Misha nodded. "I agree with Cezar. That does sound like a much more better idea than just being angry." He commented. "I'm willing to go into battle to defend this city, even if this is not my home city I will help protect it." 

"Yea!" Sparrow's voice echoed through the parlor. "I'll help out too! I've been here since I was an teenie weenie hatchling and I won't let this place go down in flames." His wings puffed out when he pointed a thumb at himself. "And you know Domino I am always going to be by your side!" 

Charlie nodded glancing over at Ozmer. He then looked back at Domino. "If we want to go face to face with Issac we need to start preparing now. From what we know, it sounds like Issac is almost at our front door so we need to start getting ready." He explained. The others responded with hums and nods. 

"I can get to work on making some weapons. I can see if Dimitri will be willing to help. That mechanic always has some ideas ready to go." Ozmer commented. "I can sharpen up your weapons and get some new ammunition." He added. 

"Domino."  
The redhead looked over at the boy who was sitting at the table with his chin resting on his hand. "You have my support as well. As a former Reaper Assassin it is my duty to defend, fight and protect my comrades in battle." Ryker was a person of few words but the words he did say were always full of honesty. 

Domino let out a sigh, her tense shoulders relaxing. Her heart was pounding with adrenaline but also with pride.  
"Well we should be getting ready. Like Charlie said, Issac might be here in a few days time." 

The room was silent for a few minutes until Sparrow's wings fluffed out again and his echoing voice filled the parlor.

"For Monhalva!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii I'm still new to this shit uh 
> 
> Yea I hope this was good i know not many people might like my writing but this if for my own enjoyment so🤷♀️
> 
> Also sorry if its kinda sloppy I'm sleepy


End file.
